militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Bangladesh Armed Forces
|headquarters = Dhaka Cantonment |flying_hours = |commander-in-chief = President of Bangladesh |commander-in-chief_title = Commander-in-Chief |minister = Sheikh Hasina |minister_title = Minister of Defence |commander = |commander_title = Chairman of the Chiefs of Staff Committee |age = 19 |conscription = None |manpower_data = 2010 est. |manpower_age = 19–49 |available = 36,520,491 |available_f = |fit = 30,486,086 |fit_f = 35,616,093 |reaching = 1,606,963 |reaching_f = 1,689,442 |active = 400,000 |ranked = |reserve = |deployed = In UN missions – 12,855 (September 2012) |amount = $2.5 billion (2012) |percent_GDP = 1.8% (2012) |domestic_suppliers = Bangladesh Machine Tools Factory Bangladesh Ordnance Factories Bangabandhu Aeronautical Centre |foreign_suppliers = United States |imports = |exports = |history = Bangladesh Liberation War Gulf War 2001 Indian-Bangladeshi border conflict 2013 Korean crisis |ranks = }} The Bangladesh Armed Forces ( ) consists of the three uniformed military services of Bangladesh: the Bangladesh Army, the Bangladesh Navy and the Bangladesh Air Force. The para-military Border Guard Bangladesh and Bangladesh Coast Guard are under the jurisdiction of the Ministry of Home Affairs during peacetime, but during wartime they fall under the command of Bangladesh Army and Bangladesh Navy respectively. The President of Bangladesh is the Commander-in-chief of the military, the Ministry of Defence (MoD) is the principal administrative organization by which military policy is formulated and executed. The MoD is headed by the Minister of Defence, a civilian and member of cabinet; the post is usually held by the Prime Minister of Bangladesh, who also serves as the President's second-in-command of the military. To coordinate military policy with diplomacy both the President and the Prime Minister are advised by a six-member advisory board, three Chiefs of Staff, which includes the head of each of the regular services, Principal Staff Officer of the Armed Forces Division, and Military Secretaries to the President and the Prime Minister. The Director Generals of the NSI, the DGFI and the BGB also serve in an advisory capacity. The Armed Forces Day is observed on 21 November. Official functions are held at "Bangabhaban", Dhaka, "Armed Forces Division Head Quarter", Dhaka Cantonment, and at every military installation throughout the country. History of Bangladesh Armed Forces Bangladesh Liberation War The modern history of the Bangladesh military began its inception on the night of 25 March 1971 and in its twilight hours when Sheikh Mujibur Rahman was arrested and flown to West Pakistan. On 26 March 1971 evening Major Ziaur Rahman broadcast the official declaration of Independence of Bangladesh on behalf of Sheikh Mujibur Rahman from the captured Kalurghat radio station in Chittagong. Hence the Independence day of Bangladesh is 26 March. On 4 April 1971 under the command and leadership of the C-in-C Colonel M.A.G. Osmani (retd), it began organization and creation with the title of Bangladesh Forces. During the first Bangladesh Sector Commanders ConferenceList of Sectors in Bangladesh Liberation War (held during 11–17 July 1971) Bangladesh Forces were organized and formed for the ongoing Bangladesh War of Independence from Pakistan. It was significant in the sense that during this historic conference the Bangladesh Forces field command structure, sector reorganization, reinforcement, appointment of field commanders and tactics of warfare were decided upon and carried out. This conference was presided over jointly by the then Prime Minister of Bangladesh Mr. Tajuddin Ahmed and Banga Bir Colonel M.A.G. Osmani Commander in Chief of all Bangladesh Forces. During this conference Muhammad Ataul Gani Osmani was reinstated from retirement to active duty into the Armed Forces of Bangladesh as its senior most official, with the rank of Colonel reactivated. Principal participants of this conference were Principal Military Representative of Bangladesh Government-in-Exile at Chakulia Guerilla Training Camp (Bihar) Squadron Leader M. Hamidullah Khan, BDF Commander Sector 1 Major Ziaur Rahman, BDF Commander Sector 2 Major Khaled Mosharraf, BDF Commander Sector 3 Major K M Shafiullah, BDF Commander Sector 4 Major C R Datta, Major M. A. Jalil, Captain Rafiqul Islam, Lt. Col. Abdur Rab, Wing Commander Khademul Bashar, Major Najmul Haque, Major Mir Shawkat Ali. Lt. Col. Abdur Rab was appointed as Chief of Staff, Bangladesh Army. However, throughout the entire duration of the war Lt. Col. Rab remained in Tripura. During early August at the behest of the Indian authorities Colonel Osmani unwillingly appointed Group Captain A. K. Khandker as Deputy Chief of Staff (Army – Liaison) in place of Group Captain Muhammad Ghulam Tawab, whom Osmani wanted to appoint as his Deputy Commander-in-Chief. Bangladesh was divided into Eleven Sectors under Sector Commanders. For better management of military operations each sector was divided into a combination of sub-sectors, commanded by a Sub-Sector Commander. The 10th Sector was kept under the direct command of the Commander in Chief and included the Naval Commandos as C-in-C’s special operations force. These commandos were later absorbed into the Bangladesh Navy. The Bangladesh Forces received tightly measured assistance from the meager resources of the Indian authorities soon after hostilities broke out. The Soviet Union and the U.S. were also keen to play Cold War politics in the region. The U.S. policy guided by then U.S. National Security Advisor Henry Kissinger was courting Pakistan to open ties with China, hence could not support the Bangladesh struggle for independence. However, Nixon's policy did supply emergency relief assistance to India and huge amount of military and financial aid to Pakistan. The USSR decided to assist India, eventually supported and immensely strengthened Indian efforts against Pakistan . Bangladesh's independence struggle gained from this assistance after India initially decided to support the official Bangladesh government and BD Forces, but also tacitly trained and supplied pro-Indian militia's Mujib Bahini, Hemayet Bahini and Kaderia Bahini with planning, training and arms under the direction and guidance of RAW chief R. N. Kao and SFF Inspector General Major General Sujat Singh Uban. The support to BD Forces culminated under the security umbrella provided by the Indo-Soviet Friendship Treaty of August 1971. On 21 November 1971, when the natural climate was dry and more adaptable and by which time the Bangladesh Forces had severely weakened the strength of the West Pakistani Forces through its guerilla operations, under a complicated politico-military scenario, a demand of the Indian government was conceded to by the Bangladesh Government-in-exile in Calcutta, which was handing over the full command and authority of its operations to the Indian armed forces. The Pakistani force had already suffered massive casualty from constant attacks by the BD Forces and was on the verge of collapse , they readily agreed to a cease fire without resistance in about one and a half weeks, on 16 December 1971. However, the cease fire was switched into a surrender document. The Bangladesh Forces C-in-C Colonel M.A.G. Osmani and almost every member of the Bangladesh Forces, Sector Commanders who organised and led the war including Brigade S, K, and Z Force Commanders were barred from attending . No ambassadors, or other diplomats, the press, civilian representatives were invited to attend. Group Captain A. K. Khandker, the lone BD Forces non combatant staff member, managed to tag along with the Indian entourage and witnessed the show and returned to Kalyani, Calcutta, back on the same day with them. K M Shafiullah, S''' Force commander, and a handful of others were also among the hundreds of local masses who surrounded the event from a distance. "No protocol was set on what they were supposed to do". A fact Shafiullah admitted himself. "We rushed to the Race Course from the airport. I was quite near the signing table. But we were not sure what we were supposed to do. That's why I do not appear in any of the photographs. There was rejoicing all around by many Bangladesh citizens. Niazi was put on a jeep and sent away. Aurora and J.F.R. Jacob left the premise and immediately flew back after the signing. That night I did not come across anyone." ''-Major General Shafiullah spoke to Kaushik Sankar Das''.http://www.thedailystar.net/suppliments/2004/victory_day/vic02.htm Victory was declared by the Indian authorities. All 93,000 prisoners of war and massive amount of captured war materials were taken to India. Colonel Osmani and a few sector commanders arrived in Dhaka a day later, and set up the former Pakistan Army 14 Div HQ's, w.e.f 17 December 1971, as BD Forces Command Head Quarters, at Dhaka Cantonment which remained operational until 14 February 1972. All closures and accounts were conducted from Osmani's C-in-C HQ at Dhaka Cantonment. Group Captain Muhammad Ghulam Tawab was appointed Osmani's first Deputy Commander in Chief after being able to return from Bangkok, Thailand on 17 December 1971. General Osmani and his deputy Group Captain Muhammad Ghulam Tawab remanied in command of BD Forces until 7 April 1972. However, due to internal politics conspired and spearheaded by Group Captain A.K. Khandker and members of the Awami League who resurfaced from Calcutta, India, almost more than a month after the war ended, managed to remove Tawab entirely from service in Bangladesh government. Bangladesh Forces were ordered on 29 January 1972 for demobilization of all sectors by end of February under the direction of the newly Indian army installed Mujib government. General M.A.G Osmani held the final Sector Commanders Conference at the old Police HQ at 27 Mintu Road, Dhaka. The famous Bangladesh Forces Command Group photograph was taken on that day. All sectors were abruptly shut down. No official accounts of war wounded, gallantry investigations, or weapons collection were done. Independent Bangladesh remained under Indian army occupation and total control for another three months after the war, with an ICS and an Indian army official in every official entity of the Bangladesh government. Quickly realising this as a critical situation, Sheikh Mujibur Rahman made a unilateral public demand to Indira Gandhi regarding the absolute, unconditional, and unequivocal withdrawal of all Indian officials and forces from Bangladesh . U.S. President Nixon also made clear to the Indians that they must leave Bangladesh . India withdrew its personnel within 2 days 17 to 19 March 1972. The Bangladesh Forces was organized for War of Independence in 1971 under 11(eleven) sectors and subsequently into three brigade size commands. BDF HQQ's 8 Theatre Road, Calcutta, India. Prime Minister: Mr. Tajuddin Ahmad BD Forces C-in-C: Colonel Muhammad Ataul Gani Osmani (Appointed General 1972) BD Forces Principal Military Representative: Chakulia Guerilla Training Camp (Bihar) – Squadron Leader M. Hamidullah Khan(Until June) BD Forces Deputy C-in-C Group Captain Muhammad Ghulam Tawab (17 Dec~ 7 April 1972) '''BD Government Non-Combatant Staff : BD Forces Military Secretary to C-in-C Major Chowdhury BD Forces ADC to C-in-C Captain Noor BD Forces PSO I to C-in-C – Administration and Personnel BD Forces PSO II to C-in-C – Operations and Training BD Forces Chief of Army Staff Lt. Col. M. A. Rab (HQ Tripura) BD Forces Deputy Chief of Army(Liaison) Group Captain A.K. Khandker (Kalyani Bldg.) Bangladesh Forces Sectors and Subsectors BD Forces 1971 Brigades and Regiment Commanders * K Force (Brigade) – Unit formed on 30 August 1971, commanded by Major Khaled Mosharraf (Commander – Sector 2) ** 4th East Bengal Regiment – Commanding Officer – Captain Halder Md Abdul Gaffar ** 9th East Bengal Regiment – Commanding Officer – ** 10th East Bengal Regiment – Commanding Officer – Captain Jafar Imam * S Force (Brigade) – Unit formed on 24 September 1971 Commanded by Major K M Shafiullah (Commander – Sector 4) ** 2nd East Bengal Regiment – Commanding Officer – ** 11th East Bengal Regiment – Commanding Officer – * Z Force (Brigade) – ''' Unit formed on 7 July 1971. Commanded by '''Major Ziaur Rahman (Commander – Sector 11 ) ** 1st East Bengal Regiment – CO – Major Ziauddin. 1st East Bengal Regiment's Senior Officer Major Ziauddin was appointed as CO on 12 August 1971 after the operational attack on Pakistan Army BOP at Kamalpur took place on 31 July 1971. *** - Battalion Adjutant/Quartermaster: Flight Lieutenant Liaqat Ali Khan *** 'Alpha' Company Commander: Captain Mahbubur Rahman *** 'Bravo' Company Commander: Captain Hafiz Uddin Ahmad *** 'Charlie' Company Commander: Captain Salah Uddin Momtaz *** Acting Company Commander – Second Lieutenant Anisur Rahman *** Acting Platoon Commander – Second Lieutenant Wakar Hassan ** 3rd East Bengal Regiment – CO : Major Shafaat Jamil. *** - 2IC: Captain Mohsin Uddin Ahmad *** - Battalion Adjutant: Flight Lieutenant Ashraful Alam *** - RMO: Dr Wasi Uddin *** - Acting Company Commander: Second Lieutenant Fazle Hossain *** - Company Officer: Flight Lieutenant Ashraful Alam *** - Platoon Commander: Second Lieutenant Manzur Ahmad *** 'Alpha' Company: Captain Anwar Hossain *** 'Bravo' Company: Captain Akbar Hossain *** 'Charlie' Company: Captain Mohsin Uddin Ahmad ** 8th East Bengal Regiment – CO: Major Abu Zafar Muhammad Aminul Haque *** - 2IC: Captain Khaleq Uz Zaman Chowdhury *** - RMO: Dr Belayet Hossain *** - Acting Company Commander: Second Lieutenant Emdadul Haq *** - Company Officer: Second Lieutenant Munibur Rahman *** - Platoon Commander: Second Lieutenant Abu Zafar *** 'Alpha' Company: Captain Khaleq Uz Zaman Chowdhury *** 'Bravo' Company: Captain Sadeq Hossain *** 'Charlie' Company: Lieutenant Modasser Hossain *** 'Delta' Company: Lieutenant Mahbubur Rahman ** 2nd Field Artillery Battery (Rawshanara Battery) – CO: Major Khandkar Abdur Rashid. During mid-September six 105mm Howitzers were delivered at Assam's Masimpur district from India's Echo sector. Primarily with these six artillery pieces the 2nd FA battery was formed at Koishal, India, opposite Sylhet border area. From 10, 2 October FA battery assisted Z Force in the Sylhet sector in direct fire support and ground operations during multiple missions against Pakistan army strongholds. *** - Battery Adjutant: Captain A. M. Rashed Chowdhury *** - Battery Officer: Second Lieutenant Kazi Sazzad Ali Zahir ** No. 1 Signal Company – Unit formed on 5 September 1971, CO: Captain Abdul Halim. Since October the First Signal Company of Bangladeshi Forces was assigned to Z Force's 8th East Bengal Regiment and participated in every single mission. Notably in the Sylhet zone 4th and 5th Sector's Borolekha, Fultola, Adamtila, Biyani Bazar operations. Role of the Military The Bangladeshi Forces fully structured by September 1971, organised itself officially as the Bangladesh Armed Forces comprising Bangladesh Army, Bangladesh Navy and Bangladesh Air Force. The current strength of Bangladesh Army is estimated to be more than 250,000+ personnel, while Bangladesh Air Force consists of more than 24,000 personnel and Bangladesh Navy with 18,000 personnel http://www.bdmilitary.com/main/military/militaryforces.htm. The forces perform traditional military missions. The Bangladesh Coast Guard under the Home Ministry, plays a stronger role in the area of anti-smuggling, anti-piracy, and protection of offshore resources. Recognition of economic and fiscal constraints has led to the establishment of several paramilitary and auxiliary forces, including the 67,000 member Border Guard Bangladesh and the 4,000 member Ansars and Village Defence Parties Organization. The Border Guards Bangladesh, under the Home Ministry, are commanded by army officers who are seconded to the organization. In addition to traditional defence roles, the military has been called on to provide support to civil authorities for disaster relief and internal security. The military of Bangladesh fought tribal insurgents in Chittagong Hill Tracts since mid-1970s. In November 2008, Bangladesh Navy effectively staved off economic aggression by Myanmar in the seas of Bangladesh. Occasionally the military forces have been called to participate in social activities like rehabilitation of people following a flood or cyclone. Since late 1980s, it has earned international reputation by working as part of United Nation Peace Keeping Missions in different countries of the world. The Bangladesh military is recognized as a disciplined and well-trained national institution that can tackle critical national phases. A 2,300-member Bangladesh Army contingent served with coalition forces during the 1991 Gulf war. Bangladesh is currently the highest contributor (with 15,638 troops, as of September 2012) to United Nations peacekeeping operations, with an infantry battalion in UNIKOM (Kuwait), an engineer battalion in UNTAET, (East Timor) and another infantry battalion service in Sierra Leone in May 2000. Medals and awards * Bir Sreshtho * Bir Uttom * Bir Bikrom * Bir Protik Bangladeshi Armed Forces current deployments Bangladesh has consistently made large contributions to United Nations peacekeeping operations. As of May 2007, Bangladesh had major deployments in Democratic Republic of Congo, Liberia, Lebanon, Sudan, Timor-Leste and Cote d'Ivoire.UN Mission's Summary detailed by Country, Monthly Summary of Contributors of Military and Civilian Police Personnel, Department of Peacekeeping Operations, United Nations, 2007-5-31 With 10,736 troops deployed, it ranks first in personnel contributions to UN peacekeeping.Ranking of Military and Police Contributions to UN Operations, Monthly Summary of Contributors of Military and Civilian Police Personnel, Department of Peacekeeping Operations, United Nations, 2007-5-31 The government declined to participate in Iraq on a request from USA. The deployment to Liberia began in October 2003 and has remained at a level of about 3200 who are participating in peacekeeping, charitable activities and infrastructure development. Armed Forces training Officers are trained and educated for two and a half years at the Bangladesh Military Academy, Bhatiary, Bangladesh Naval Academy at Patenga, both located in Chittagong and Bangladesh Air Force Academy located in Jessore. For advance training during their career, officers are sent to Bangladesh Defence Services Command and Staff College at Mirpur, while senior officers attend the National Defence University and Armed Forces War Course. Many attend the MIST while serving. Officers of the Army Medical Corps are recruited after graduation from civil medical colleges. They undergo basic military training at Military Academy followed by professional training in medical corps centre and Armed forces medical institute. Recently cadets of Armed Forces Medical College also started joining the services directly. Armed Forces ranks Bangladesh military ranks, essentially corresponds to those used by the armed forces of the commonwealth nations. There are three different systems of rank for commissioned officers of the Bangladesh Army, Bangladesh Navy and Bangladesh Air Force. The Para-military force Bangladesh Rifles switched to Border Guards Bangladesh follows the same rank structure as the Bangladesh Army. Bangladesh Coast Guard follows the naval rank structure. The first officer to hold the rank of General in the Bangladesh Armed Forces was Muhammad Ataul Gani Osmani, Commander-in-Chief of Bangladesh Forces in 1972. He was reinstated into active duty and officially appointed as C-in-C Bangladesh Forces. Min. of Defence Notification of his release – No. 01/17/72(NGO) 108 DEF/SECY-7 April 1972/// With intention to effectively participate in the proceedings of the Constituent Assembly as an MCA, General M.A.G. Osmani, Psc, resigned his appointment as C-in-C Bangladesh Forces and his resignation having been accepted by the President, he vacated his temporary appointment of C-in-C Bangladeshi Armed Forces w.e.f. 7 April 1972(forenoon) and his offices at (OLD) 14 Division Head Quarters at Dhaka Cantonment. Accordingly, he is reverted to the MOD Pension List from the same date henceforth. NO.01-31-33/72-110(3) DEF/SECY-7 April 1972 (forenoon)//With the vacation of the temporary Appointed C-in-C of Bangladesh Forces, the combined command of Bangladeshi Armed Forces has been abolished and all its operations ceased w.e.f. 7 April (forenoon) and replaced by the three separate forces of the Bangladesh Army, Bangladesh Navy and Bangladesh Air Force under the Ministry of Defence, while Bangladesh Rifles will be under the authority of Ministry of Home Affairs. Following this Memorandum, the appointment of three acting Chiefs of Staff of the Armed Services will take effect immediately until further orders. Organization Regular forces * Bangladesh Army (Bangladesh Sena Bahini) * Bangladesh Navy (Bangladesh Nou-bahini) * Bangladesh Air Force (Bangladesh Biman Bahini) Para-military forces * Border Guard Bangladesh (BGB) * Bangladesh Coast Guard (BCG) Civil forces and reserves * Bangladesh Ansar * Village Defence Party (VDP) * Bangladesh National Cadet Corps ( BNCC ) Specialized forces * Presidents Guard Regiment (PGR) – Banga Bhaban * 1st Para-commando Battalion (The Cheetahs) – Under Command AHQ, Dhaka, Bangladesh Army * Special Warfare Diving And Salvage (SWADS) – Bangladeshi Navy Military districts * Savar Area Command. * Mymenshing Area Command. * Bogura Area Command. * Rangpur Area Command. * Kumilla Area Command. * Chittagong Area Command. * Jessore Area Command. * Sylhet Area Command * Barishal Area Command * Army Training and Doctrine Command (ARTDOC). * Army Logistics Area. Dhaka Cantonment * HQ All Military Lands * HQ Cantonment Boards * HQ's of Bangladesh Army * Armed Forces Division (AFD) * 46 Independent Infantry Brigade. * 18 Engineers Brigade. * 6 Air Defence Brigade. * 14 Army Signal Brigade. * HQ, President's Guard Regiment. * Inter Services Selection Board (ISSB) * HQ's Armed Forces Medical and Nursing Corps (AFMNC) * Central Officer's Record Office (CORO) * HQ's Armed Forces Recruiting Centre (AFRC) * HQ's Cantonment Public Schools * HQ's Armed Forces Library * Armed Forces Institute of Pathology (AFIP) * National Armed Forces Cemetery Educational and training institutes * Bangladesh Military Academy (BMA), Bhatiary, Chittagong * School of Infantry and Tactics (SI&T), Jalalabad Cantonment, Sylhet. * Defence Services Command and Staff College (DSC&SC), Mirpur Cantonment, Dhaka. * National Defence College (NDC), Mirpur Cantonment, Dhaka. * Military Institute of Science & Technology (MIST), Mirpur Cantonment, Dhaka. * Armoured Corps Centre & School (ACC&S), Jahangirabad Cantonment, Bogra. * Engineer Centre and School of Military Engineering, Quadirabad Cantonment, Natore. * Signal Training Centre and School, Jessore Cantonment, Jessore. * Army Service Corp Centre & School, Jahanabad Cantonment, Khulna. * Army Medical Corps Centre & School, Shaheed Salahuddin Cantonment,Ghatail, Tangail. * Ordnance Corps Centre & School, Rajendrapur Cantonment, Gazipur * Bangladesh Institute of Peace Support Operation Training (BIPSOT), Rajendrapur Cantonment, Gazipur. * Electrical and Mechanical Engineering Centre and School, Saidpur Cantonment, Nilphamari. * Corps of Military Police Centre and School, Shahid Salahuddin Cantonment, Ghatail, Tangail. * Army School of Education and Administration, Shahid Salahuddin Cantonment,Ghatail, Tangail. * Army School of Physical Training and Sports (ASPTS), Dhaka Cantonment, Dhaka. * Army School of Music, Chittagong Cantonment, Chittagong. * Armed Forces Medical College (AFMC), Dhaka Cantonment, Dhaka. * Artillery Centre and School, Halishahar, Chittagong. * School of Military Intelligence, Moynamoti Cantonment, Comilla. * East Bengal Regimental Centre, Chittagong Cantonment, Chittagong. * Bangladesh Infantry Regimental Centre, Rajshahi Cantonment, Rajshahi. * Non Commissioned Officers Academy, Jahangirabad Cantonment, Bogra. * Bangladesh University Of Professionals(BUP), Mirpur Cantonment, Dhaka. * Bangladesh National Cadet Corps (BNCC), Dhaka Cantonment, Dhaka. Training Institutes of Bangladeshi Air Force * Bangladesh Air Force Academy (BAFA), Jessore. * Flying Instructors School (FIS), Bogra. * Command and Staff Training Institute (CSTI), Dhaka. * Flight Safety Institute (FSI), Dhaka. * Officers' Training School (OTS), Jessore. * Aero-Medical Institute (AMI), Dhaka. * Fighter Controller Training Unit (FCTU), Dhaka. * School of Physical Fitness (SOPF), Dhaka. * Recruits Training School (RTS), Chittagong. * Training Wing (TW), Chittagong. * Mechanical Transport Driving School (MTDS), Shamsher Nagar. Training Institutes of Bangladesh Navy * Bangladesh Naval Academy] (BNA), Chittagong. * BNS Shaheed Moazzem, Kaptai, Rangamati Hill District, Chittagong. (For Sailor's Advanced Training) * BNS ISA KHAN, Chittagong (Home of 13 Different Training Schools) * BNS TITUMIR, Khulna (Home of New Entry Training School (NETS) and School of Logistics and Management (SOLAM) * School of Meritime Warfare & Tactics, Chittagong Port. Cantonments * Bandarban Cantonment (Chittagong Hill Tracts) * Chittagong Cantonment (Chittagong) * Dhaka Cantonment (Dhaka) * Majhira Cantonment (Bogra) * Jahanabad Cantonment (Khulna) * Jahangirabad Cantonment (Bogra) * Jalalabad Cantonment (Sylhet) * Jessore Cantonment (Jessore) * Khagrachari Cantonment (Chittagong Hill Tracts) * Mirpur Cantonment (Mirpur) * Moynamoti Cantonment (Comilla) * Mymensingh Cantonment (Mymensingh) * Quadirabad Cantonment (Natore) * Doyarampur Cantonment (Natore) * Rajendrapur Cantonment (Gazipur) * Rajshahi Cantonment (Rajshahi) * Rangamati Cantonment (Chittagong Hill Tracts) * Rangpur Cantonment (Rangpur) * Syedpur Cantonment (Syedpur) * Kholahati Cantonment (Parbatipur, Rangpur Division) * Savar Cantonment (Savar) * Shahid Salahuddin Cantonment (Ghatail) Gallery File:US Navy 071126-N-1831S-104 A member of the Bangladesh Army helps unload bags of purified water from a CH-46 Sea Knight assigned to the amphibious assault ship USS Kearsarge (LHD 3).jpg|Humanitarian operation after Cyclone Sidr 2. File:BNS OSMAN (F-18).JPEG|BNS Osman (F-18) underway in 1991. File:US Navy 071123-M-7696M-099 Bangladeshi soldiers use a stretcher to unload a shipment of bottled water delivered by Marines of Marine Medium Helicopter Squadron (HMM) 261.jpg|Bangladesh Army soldiers unload a shipment of bottled water for cyclone victims. File:US Navy 071203-M-3095K-030 Bangladeshis help onload boxes of food to a waiting CH-46E Sea Knight helicopter from the 22nd Marine Expeditionary Unit (MEU) (Special Operations Capable) at Barisal Airfield.jpg|Bangladesh Army personnel unloading boxes of food to a waiting CH-46E Sea Knight helicopter from the US 22nd Marine Expeditionary Unit at a Barisal airfield. File:US Navy 110922-N-RI844-133 A Bangladesh navy sailor fires a Type-56 assault rifle aboard the Bangladesh navy frigate BNS Bangabandhu (F 25) during .jpg|A Bangladesh Navy sailor fires a Type-56 assault rifle aboard the Bangladesh navy frigate BNS Bangabandhu. File:US Navy 110921-N-HA376-268 Lt. j.g. David Zicarelli, assigned to the guided-missile frigate USS Ford (FFG 54), debriefs Bangladesh Navy Special War.jpg|Bangladesh Navy Special Warfare Diving and Salvage (SWADS) personnel amid a joint military exercise with the US Navy in 2011. File:MIG 29.JPG|Flypast of victory day, 2012. National Parade Ground. See also * Government of Bangladesh References External links * Official Website of Bangladesh Army * Official Website of Bangladesh Air Force * Bangladesh Military * Bangladesh Navy * https://www.facebook.com/bangladesh.mil.bd?fref=ts Category:Military of Bangladesh